Call In Sick
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Porque tuvo que enfermarse para darse cuenta de que odiaba estar solo. Y que tal vez podría reciprocar los sentimientos de Sakura en un futuro cercano.


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia_

**.**

**Call In Sick**

_Para: Helena (de Naruto's Dark Side)_

.

Kakashi y Naruto le decían que no era bueno sobre exigir su cuerpo, pero él no les hacía caso. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había regresado a la aldea después de la guerra, pero aún le faltaban dos meses de trabajo comunitario para poder empezar de nuevo la policía de Konoha. Lo único que podía hacer era entrenar. Se levantaba en el alba y entrenaba hasta el medio día, que era cuando su estómago suplicaba un poco de atencion. Iba al mercado a comprar un par de cosas para la semana y después de un breve almuerzo, volvía a entrenar hasta tarde. Una que otra vez salía a comer con el Equipo Siete o con todo el grupo de Konoha.

Sasuke levantó la mirada en medio del bosque para percatarse de que ya era medio día. Ese día no tenía mucho apetito en realidad. Le restó importancia, pero no pasaron más de dos minutos para que su estómago vuelva a sonar. El Uchiha acomodó su kusanagi en el cinturón de cuero y se tumbó sobre el suelo. Justo había salido a entrenar a los campos para no volver a la aldea hasta la noche. Al parecer su cuerpo se oponía.

Cogió el par de pertenencias que había dejado al pie del árbol (que eran básicamente una botella de agua y una toalla limpia) y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea. Inspiró profundamente el aire puro del bosque una vez más antes de saltar a una rama y continuar su camino por los árboles.

.

Sasuke se levantó con un ligero bostezo y con un dolor de cabeza. Supuso que lo último era por la frecuente pesadilla que tenía todas las noches. Kakashi más de una vez lo había pescado teniendo una de esas pesadillas durante las pocas misiones a las que le dejaban asistir y le había recomendado que visite a Sakura solo para ver si tenía algo que ver con su sistema nervioso o algo parecido. Pero al Uchiha le había parecido algo sumamente tonto, por lo que lo había ignorado. Fue al baño instintivamente para lavarse la cara y dejar que el agua refresque su cuerpo en una corta ducha.

Después de rodear su cintura con una toalla nueva, se encontró de nuevo en su habitación para ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento. Dejó que la toalla caiga al suelo para colocarse los bóxers azules y los pantalones negros. La piel se le puso de gallina por la zona de los brazos y le pareció un poco extraño. El día anterior había estado bastante soleado, no tendría por qué hacer frío ese día. Aún faltaba un poco para el invierno. Se colocó la camiseta gris y caminó hacia la cocina.

Se preparó un desayuno rápido y después de lavarse los dientes en el lavabo de la cocina, salió por la puerta trasera. Tal y como lo había previsto, el día estaba nublado. Desde que había llegado a Konoha no había visto un día como ese. Era temprano y muy pocas personas estaban despiertas. Un par de señores lo saludaron, que eran dueños de la tienda en donde compraba el mercado de todos los días. Él hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y prosiguió con su camino hacia el dojo. Suplicaba internamente que Lee no esté ahí. Estaba seguro que lo retaría a un duelo para definir con quién se quedaría Sakura. Era muy ridículo porque siempre le terminaba ganando.

Se quedaría solo un rato para trabajar su taijutsu. Le faltaba perfeccionar un par de ataques y contraataques en los que había estado practicando últimamente. Kakashi le había dicho que tal vez se aparecería para echarle una mano, pero no estaba seguro de que vendría temprano. Antes de que se dé cuenta, ya estaba llegando al dojo. No vio ningún signo de color verde por lo que prosiguió a entrar. Colocó sus zapatos en la entrada y tiró la pequeña mochila que había preparado en una de las esquinas.

—Parece que no necesitas mi ayuda…— escuchó la voz de su antiguo mentor decir.

—Hn. Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees?— respondió Sasuke, que estaba dando puñetes al saco, un tanto furioso.

—Esta vez sí tengo una razón válida. Sakura me pidió que la ayude en una operación importante. Necesitaba mi Sharingan.— explicó.

—Como si me importara…

Pero dentro de sí, de alguna manera se sentía celoso. ¿Por qué había llamado a Kakashi cuando pudo haberlo llamado a él? Él era el último Uchiha sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿y le pedía ayuda a Kakashi a quien le habían implantado el kekken genkai? Tomó una respiración profunda y volvió a golpear el saco un par de veces más, empleando un poco más de fuerza. Kakashi lo miraba divertido. Sasuke podría parecer un chico frío, pero aunque lo niegue era un chico que no sabía esconder muy bien sus emociones. Podía detectar a kilómetros que se sentía celoso.

—Naruto quiere que vayas a Ichikaru esta noche. Es la reunión mensual del "Equipo Siete".— le informó Kakashi.

Sasuke asintió levemente. Sabía que no tendría opción. Naruto igual iría hasta su departamento para arrastrarlo y pasar un tiempo de calidad con el original Equipo Siete. Dejó de tirar puñetes al saco y caminó hacia la esquina en donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Tal vez consideraría ir. No le haría mucho daño. Un poco de ramen no le haría mal.

—Me voy a entrenar al campo 7.

Kakashi se quedó en la entrada, observando a su antiguo alumno perdiéndose por el camino. Miró al cielo. Tenía el leve presentimiento que se enfermaría, pero sabía lo terco que podía ser el Uchiha. No dejaría de entrenar por una "estúpida tormenta", como diría él. Las nubes negras que se escondían a lo lejos se burlarían de él pronto. Estaría empapado de pies a cabezas en un par de horas y luego no podría entrenar al menos por una semana si se resfriaba. Sacó el pequeño paraguas que había traigo consigo desde la mañana y lo abrió, mientras que se dirigía hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Lamentablemente, tendría que cancelar la misión de esa semana.

.

_Estúpido Kakashi_, pensó Sasuke mientras que estampaba un chidori contra una roca gigante y la partía en pedacitos.

Se quedó quieto en medio del claro en el que estaba entrenando. Escuchó unos truenos a lo lejos, pero le restó importancia segundos después. Aún tendría tiempo para entrenar, o al menos eso pensó él. Después de practicar un poco de puntería y rapidez de lanzamiento con sus kunai, se sentó al pie de un árbol de Sakura para meditar un rato. Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día porque el par de gotas que cayeron sobre sus hombros, se transformaron en una ducha casi infernal.

El Uchiha cerró sus ojos y dejó que la lluvia lo moje. Le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Recordó con un poco de nostalgia que solía salir a la calle de pequeño cuando llovía y que su mamá le suplicaba que regrese a la casa a secarse. Era una manera de quitarse de encima esa sensación de soledad. La lluvia ya no lo hacía sentirse solo. Sentía como si ella también sabía lo que era la soledad.

El agua se coló por su ropa, recorriendo la pálida piel hasta sus pies. Tomó un par de respiraciones para relajarse y continuar con su meditación. De alguna manera agradecía que esté lloviendo. Le ayudaba a concentrarse mucho más. Ya no habían hojas volando por aquí y por allá, ni tampoco pájaros haciendo ruido por todo el bosque. Solo se escuchaba el relajante sonido de la lluvia contra el suelo y los árboles. Sasuke perdió la noción del tiempo ahí.

Hasta que empezó a estornudar constantemente.

.

Sakura terminó de acomodar el poco papeleo que le quedaba por hacer. A veces odiaba que Tsunade la haya dejado a cargo del hospital de la aldea. Sí, podía ayudar a mucho más personas pero ya no tenía tiempo para ella misma como antes. Adiós a los días de compras locas con Ino o tardes de té con Hinata. Ni siquiera podía salir con su propio equipo a no ser que sean misiones. Se soltó el intento de moño que había hecho con una liga que había encontrado por ahí. Miró por la ventana. El día se había vuelto gris y triste. Suplicó para que los niños hagan caso a sus madres y no salieran con ese clima a jugar. No se sorprendería si al día siguiente muchos vengan a su consultorio por un tonto resfriado.

En el fondo de corazón también que Sasuke no sea tan tonto como para estar entrenando con ese clima tan horrible. Con lo terco que era su Uchiha favorito, sabía que luego se resignaría a sus cuidados.

Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en él. Tal vez Sasuke no reciprocaba sus sentimientos, pero la consideraba su amiga y respetaba sus habilidades como kunoichi médico. Una pequeña sonrisa y hasta incluso el que le haya ofrecido su hombro para llorar después de perder a un niño en una operación, le bastaban. Sabía que él tenía otras cosas en mente por el momento, y cuando sea el momento, se aseguraría que la chica que él elija para la reconstrucción de su clan sea la correcta.

Ese día tenía que visitar a un paciente que vivía cerca a los campos de entrenamiento, por lo que tal vez le podría ver un rato. Le encantaba ver su rostro lleno de seriedad y tranquilidad al entrenar, incluso si estaba bañado en sudor o si estaba lloviendo. Colgó su pequeño bolso en su hombro y salió de su consultorio. Se despidió de unas cuantas enfermeras deseándoles un buen día y tras salir del hospital, se perdió por las calles de la Aldea de la Hoja mientras abría su paraguas rojo. Las gotas no tardaron en desparramarse suavemente sobre ella.

Sus pies se arrastraron por el suelo, pero ella bajó la mirada en ningún momento. Antes de que se pueda dar cuenta, llegó a la casa de su paciente. La pequeña edificación de madera se mostró ante ella. Su paciente era un shinobi retirado, ya mayor, que necesitaba unas pastillas que ella misma había desarrollado para sus huesos ya debilitados. Sus nudillos emblanquecidos tocaron la puerta de la casa, pero nadie respondió. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y no escuchaba los fuertes ladridos el pequeño labrador del Sr. Akira. Volvió a tocar, pero tampoco nadie le respondió.

Un trueno que se escuchó a lo lejos la hizo sobresaltar.

—Supongo que tendré que volver mañana.— suspiró Sakura.

Sus pies empezaron a correr sobre la tierra húmeda, luego de cerrar el paraguas. Se elevó hasta las ramas altas de los árboles, y empezó a brincar aumentando la velocidad gracias a su chakra. Sentía una presencia familiar cerca y una pequeña sonrisa no pudo evitar surcar su rostro. Sabía perfectamente quien era. Sus pies no pudieron evitar detenerse para observarlo en silencio.

Estaba empapado de pies y cabeza, aún así permanecía sentado cruzado de piernas y con los ojos cerrados, meditando. El agua parecía no molestarle del todo. Era como si para él no estuviese lloviendo y le importaba un pepino el clima.

.

La reunión del Equipo Siete fue igual que el resto de reuniones. Quejas por parte de Naruto, gruñidos en respuesta por parte de Sasuke y risas por parte de la kunoichi médico. Pero a pesar de eso, se la pasaron bien. Naruto se olvidó de su billetera en casa y Sasuke tuvo que pagar por él. Estuvo a punto de pagar por el plato de Sakura, pero ella fue más rápida y colocó el dinero correspondiente antes que él. Él le levantó una ceja, pero ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Y qué tal el hospital Sakura-chan?— le preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

—Mucho papeleo, pero aún así me gusta.— respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke dejó sus hashi a un costado para escuchar a su compañera. Desde que eran unos genin, ella había mostrado una gran habilidad para dominar el chakra. Le sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró físicamente, cuando la vio utilizar su fuerza sobrehumana por primera vez. Durante su entrenamiento con Orochimaru había escuchado a los prisioneros mencionar a la aprendiz de la Hokage, que había heredado la fuerza monstruosa de la ninja médico más conocida de todos los tiempos. Nunca imaginó que sería ella de quien estaba hablando.

De reojo observó cómo se acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios. A pesar de que Sakura era una de las kunoichi más fuertes en el campo de batalla, eso no significaba que deje de lado su lado femenino. Sus fosas nasales, aunque estén en el puesto de ramen, inhalaban un aroma de flores en vez de carne o verduras. Veía sus delgados labios rosas moverse pero no escuchaba nada.

—¿Y tú teme? ¿Cuánto te queda para que la Policía de Konoha vuelva a funcionar?

Las ruidosas ondas sonoras de la voz de su mejor amigo resonaron en sus oídos. Ya no eran las suaves notas de la voz de Sakura. Sasuke sacudió levemente su cabeza para sacar todos los pensamientos respecto a su compañera. ¿De cuándo acá pensaba tanto en ella?

—En un par de meses.— respondió él finalmente y volviendo a retomar sus hashi para seguir comiendo.

—Será una ocasión para celebrar.— comentó Sakura, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Sakura-chan tiene razón teme!— chilló el rubio alegremente.

—Como sea…— murmuró el Uchiha.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se levantó de la cama con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Asumió que con un par de aspirinas se le pasaría. Pasó las pastillas con un poco de agua y se metió a la ducha sin más. Ese día entrenaría junto al Equipo Siete, tenía que estar en el campo de entrenamiento 9 a las seis de la mañana. Faltaban exactamente 15 minutos. Por alguna extraña razón se había quedado dormido. Desde el fin de la guerra, se despertaba al alba. Sin embargo, ese día no había sentido los primeros rayos de sol del día.

Cerró el caño de agua y enroscó la toalla alrededor de su cintura. No le quedaba mucho tiempo para tomar desayuno. Comería un tomate en el camino. Se vistió rápidamente y salió rápidamente de su departamento con su fruta favorita en la mano. El día le saludó con sus brillantes rayos de sol. El día al parecer prometía ser bueno.

Agradeció internamente que la gente de la aldea no sea tan mañanera. Las calles estaban vacías y llegó sin mucho problema al lugar de entrenamiento. Pero esta vez, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura antes que él. Mayormente él era el primero en llegar, seguido de ella y Naruto, y finalmente Kakashi. Asintió su cabeza en forma de saludo y su compañera le respondió con una ligera sonrisa y también un asentimiento de cabeza. Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio. A Sakura no le gustaba ese silencio. Era un silencio incómodo y sería difícil de derrumbarlo con alguien como Sasuke, pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

—¿Entrenamos mientras los demás vienen?— preguntó ella inocentemente.

Sasuke nunca se imaginó que Sakura Haruno le diría eso. Si ella le hubiese dicho algo parecido cuando eran genin tal vez no la habría tomado en serio y la habría ignorado. Pero ahora sí estaba muy al tanto de lo fuerte que ella podría ser. Sería interesante practicar un poco de su taijutsu con ella, puesto a que sus ataques eran meramente taijutsu con grandes liberaciones de chakra.

—Suena bien.— respondió sorprendiendo a Sakura, quien pensaba que no lo haría.

El Uchiha caminó hasta el centro del campo, seguido rápidamente por ella. Se colocaron en posición de ataque, y antes de que él pestañara, Sakura desapareció de su lugar. Vio una sombra en el suelo, pero cuando levantó la mirada ya era muy tarde. Su compañera había vuelto a desaparecer en el aire y un gran golpe lo atacó por la espalda. Dio un salto mortal y se puso en posición defensiva. Con su Sharingan pudo observar su flujo de chakra para predecir su próximo ataque, pero sintió otra punzada en su cabeza que le puso la vista borrosa.

Mientras que Sakura corría hacia donde estaba el Uchiha, se percató que su visión vacilaba. ¿Acaso no la estaba tomando en serio o de verdad se sentía mareado? Trató de priorizar. Sasuke se habría negado a entrenar con ella si no la hubiese tomado en serio desde un principio; además, en los pocos entrenamientos que habían podido compartir en el pasado, le había demostrado que entrenar con ella valía la pena. Desaceleró el paso conforme se fue acercando más a él. Se estaba sujetando la cabeza porque al parecer en serio se sentía mareado.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien?— le preguntó preocupada, colocándose rápidamente a su lado y ayudándole a sentarse.

—Es solo un dolor de cabeza Sakura…— respondió él de mala gana, para que ella no se preocupe. Su rol de médico saldría al aire y lo más probable sería que le llene de medicamentos.

Antes de que vuelva a decir algo, sintió otro dolor aún más punzante en su cabeza. Frunció sus cejas molesto, y esto no pasó desapercibido por la médico. Se quitó los guantes inmediatamente y llevó una mano tibias a la frente de Sasuke, que estaba ardiendo. Le limpió el sudor cuidadosamente con la pequeña toalla azul que siempre llevaba en su pack médico. El Uchiha estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, y observaba detenidamente lo que hacía Sakura – cómo le tomaba el pulso colocando su dedo en su cuello, cómo sus manos brillaban gracias a su chakra para revisar su torso.

—Será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa para que te pueda revisar mejor.— ella dijo finalmente. —Espero que solo sea un resfriado.

—No necesito ayuda.— murmuró él tercamente, como un niño pequeño. Sakura sonrió levemente.

—Sí la necesitas Sasuke-kun.— le insistió ella. —Sé que tú no tomarás las medicinas que te dé y que comas adecuadamente para que puedas volver a tu rutina normal en poco tiempo.

"Rutina normal" fue la clave para que el Uchiha acepte a regañadientes y con la ayuda de Sakura, llegue a su casa.

.

Sasuke volvió a girar sobre su cama incómodo. No podría salir hasta que se libre del maldito resfriado que había cogido. Aún con los ojos cerrados sentía que su cabeza explotaría y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se moría de frío. La manta que Sakura le había colocado sobre sus sábanas no era suficiente, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que necesitaba una más gruesa. El sol que aún alumbraba las alegres calles de la Aldea de la Hoja se estaba burlándo de él. Sakura estaba en la cocina de su departamento preparando algunas medicinas. De tan solo pensar en la palabra medicina le daba escalofríos. ¿Serían tan asquerosas como Naruto le había dicho que eran?

Un par de golpes ligeros sobre la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una particular cabeza rosa apareció por la puerta con una cansada sonrisa. Nunca antes se había esforzado tanto en mejorar el sabor de sus medicinas y también su comida. Había tratado de poner un par de hierbas aromáticas para que el medicamento no tenga un sabor feo y para la sopa había tratado de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que su madre le había dicho. _'A un hombre se le conquista por el estómago'_, le había dicho una vez. Dejó la pequeña bandeja sobre su mesa de noche y le tocó levemente el hombro para que coma.

—Sasuke-kun, te hice crema de tomate.— le comentó.

Él asintió lentamente, pero sus manos le fallaron cuando cogió el plato. Para su suerte, Sakura logró coger el plato antes de que se caiga al suelo. Le tomó de la mano sorprendiéndolo, pero antes de que Sasuke se queje por el contacto, ella habló.

—Estás congelado y temblando. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías frío Sasuke-kun?

Él giró su cabeza hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado y la escuchó suspirar en derrota.

—Hay una manta más gruesa en el piso más alto de mi armario.

Observó con un poco de gracia como ella corrió hacia el armario y se ponía de puntitas para tratar de alcanzar su manta. Sus hormonas le traicionaron, y sin querer, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las torneadas piernas de su compañera de equipo. Su mirada subió un poco más, topándose con su redondo trasero y la sangre le subió hasta las orejas. Se preguntó a sí mismo como se sentiría tocar sus piernas o su trasero. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. La fiebre le estaba haciendo pasar un muy mal rato.

—Iré abajo a conseguir una cuchara para ayudarte a comer.

Sasuke no le dio importancia a sus palabras hasta que sintió un ligero peso agregarse a sus sábanas. La manta más gruesa ahora lo tapaba y Sakura ya no estaba en su habitación. Escuchó sus pasos en la cocina y como abría y cerraba algunos cajones. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, y ella surgió por la puerta de nuevo con una cuchara brillante en su mano.

Sería lo más humillante del mundo. Sakura Haruno le daría de comer a Sasuke Uchiha.

—No soy un bebé.— se quejó cuando Sakura sumergió la cuchara en el plato de crema de tomate.

—Pues hasta que puedas comer por ti mismo, pensaré lo contrario.— dijo ella divertida. —¡Di "ahh" Sasuke-kun!

—No tengo hambre.— volvió a decir como excusa. Su estómago lo delató cuando sonó ruidosamente. Sakura soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sasuke pensó que le dolería más la cabeza al oír ese grupo de sonidos salir de sus labios, pero no fue así. Tuvo una sensación de cosquillas en sus tripas.

—Di "ahh"

Apenas abrió la boca para quejarse de nuevo, Sakura introdujo la cuchara llena de crema en ella. A regañadientes pasó el caliente líquido por su garganta. No sabía tan mal como Naruto le había advertido. Cuando ella vio cómo su manzana de Adán se movía, preparó otra cuchara. Sasuke abrió un poco su boca de nuevo, y la crema pasó por su garganta segundos después. El mismo proceso se repitió unas cinco veces más hasta que finalmente ya no quedó más crema.

—Necesito que tomes esto. Es para el dolor de cabeza. Tal vez no te lo quite inmediatamente, pero te aseguro que para mañana ya te sentirás mejor.

Sasuke se lamió los labios para quitarse los restos de crema de tomate y asintió nuevamente. Las delicadas manos de Sakura cogieron el pequeño recipiente con el medicamento, colocándolos bajo los labios de él. El líquido verdoso pasó completamente por su garganta en un par de sorbos.

—Voy a dejar esto en la cocina para que no te estorbe, ¿sí?

Antes de que responda, Sakura se volvió a perder por la puerta. Esto no estaba tan mal como pensaba. Ella no le estaba insistiendo para salir o proclamando lo genial que era a los cuatro vientos, como lo solía hacer antes de que se vaya de la aldea. Le estaba sonriendo honestamente y lo estaba cuidando como lo hacía con sus pacientes. El solo pensar que Sakura haya hecho algo parecido con otros hacía arder su sangre, pero no sabía exactamente por qué. Le echó la culpa a la fiebre.

—Ino me consiguió estos eucalipto para ponerte en el pecho. Hice una pomada con ellos.— le comentó, mientras que se sentaba al borde de la cama.

—¿Para qué es?— le preguntó.

—Para aliviar tus vías respiratorias.— le explicó ella y abrió la pomada que había preparado.

Le hizo un ademán para que se quite la camiseta negra, pero él no captó el mensaje. Sakura rodó sus ojos. Aunque él lo niegue rotundamente, a veces se comportaba como un bebé. Pero aunque fuese un bebé, eso no le quitaba lo guapo e inteligente que era. Alzó las sábanas y las mantas, y le levantó la camiseta. Los pocos vellos que Sasuke tenía en el pecho se erizaron al contacto de la brisa de la tarde.

—Su pulso está ligeramente más rápido.— murmuró ella para sí, pero Sasuke la escuchó.

Sintió sus dedos frotando su piel con la fría pomada de eucalipto. Hizo círculos sobre sus pectorales. Levantó levemente la mirada para verla – la veía concentrada pero su sonrojo no lo pasó por alto. Aunque ella ya no lo persiga por todos lados para una cita, al parecer le seguía teniendo efecto sobre ella.

.

Después de que se haya quedado dormido por efecto del medicamento que le había dado, Sakura se quedó de su lado para asegurarse de que la fiebre no suba y que su pulso se mantenga estable. Lo veía tan tranquilo dormido. Si cualquier desconocido de él lo viese ahora, pensaría que solo es un adolescente guapo con un gran futuro como shinobi por adelante. Nunca pensaría que su clan fue asesinado por su hermano y que gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia se la pasó buscando venganza; y que luego se convirtió uno de los criminales más temidos del libro de Bingo.

Sakura acarició con cariño las hebras oscuras de su cabello y besó su frente. Ya no corría ningún peligro. Tal vez no podría salir a entrenar hasta dentro de un par de días, pero se aseguraría que Kakashi no le deje. Terminó de acomodar un par de cosas en su habitación y se volvió a sentar al borde de la cama para despedirse.

—Eres como un niñito, ¿sabes? Eres terco, engreído e infantil. Pero aún así te quiero.— le confesó ella a su durmiente compañero. —Te quiero a pesar de tu pasado, a pesar de tus cicatrices, a pesar de tu carácter. Porque son esos pequeños detalles que te hacen tú, Sasuke Uchiha. Y yo quiero a Sasuke Uchiha más que nada en el mundo. Más que los dulces de la calle Miyasato, más que mis libros de medicina. Te quiero con tus tomates, con el símbolo de tu clan y con tu cabello azabache. Te quiero, ¿si? No lo olvides nunca.

Sasuke se sentía confundido. Aunque odiaba recibir ayuda, la pequeña visita que Sakura le había hecho tenía un significado muy claro. Odiaba estar solo. Después de años y años de soledad, pensó que ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Pero eso no era cierto. Nunca se acostumbró a ello. Muy en el fondo, la odiaba. Y cuando Sakura le dijo esas palabras, lo confirmó.

Esperaba que, en un futuro cercano, pudiese reciprocar sus sentimientos. Pero por el momento, ya no la alejaría.

—Quédate.— le pidió, tomándola de la mano para que no se vaya.

Tal vez podría inventar una excusa para su mamá el día siguiente. Se quitó la bandana que la reconocía como kunoichi de la hoja mientras que Sasuke se arrimaba un poco para que ella se eche junto a él. Se acurrucó junto a él con los ojos cerrados. Juró sentir la mano tibia de Sasuke acomodarse en su cintura.

—Te quiero Sasuke-kun.— le volvió a repetir antes de quedarse dormida.

—Lo sé. Gracias.

.

.

f i n

.

_4534 palabras_

_10 de junio del 2014_

_¡Finalmente lo pude terminar! Me perdonan si por ahí encuentran faltas de gramática o de ortografía. Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Helena :) Gracias por confiarme este plot tan simpático y ser tan paciente._

_No se olviden de agregarme a facebook para estar al día con mis noticias y seguir mi fic en proceso Nada Es Lo Que Parece._

_Nos leemos pronto chicas,_

_Hats_

_**.**_

**¿Reviews para este sensual fanfic?**


End file.
